


北雪踏典狱

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [8]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 勘破青春非新宠 激荡黄泉只故剑
Series: 三国 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空

秋风秋雨在洛阳的朝堂外窥探。殿心跪着卫将军魏延。自三年前渭滨归降，这是第一次引兵出征，地点偏是他曾经镇守八年的汉中。在朝中上下看来，以子之矛攻子之盾，理所当然。未闻捷报，必是不曾尽力。可若连斩获都谈不上，那还有什么可恕的。

向来注重风仪的曹睿罕见地动了怒：

“今委汝重任，费却许多兵马钱粮，一筹莫展，尚敢觍颜还朝陛见？”

这话，汉中守军也说过，更为愤慨：“你既逃得一命，叛降种种，我等也不提了。各人有各人的活法。偷生窃禄，竟还有脸带兵来犯国境？无耻之徒，孟达尚比你强些！”

不是没有辩辞——现放着姜伯约呢。真要从丞相遗命杨仪夙仇翻起来，就是坐地对骂个三天三夜也没完。但是，有意义么？时乱世危，本谈不上从一而终，无非看各人秉持罢了。

黄权立于班中，想起上一次看见魏延身着朝服，还是昭烈登基时。夷陵之败，他率军在北岸被阻，不得已而降魏。有司请收其家，是刘备一力保了下来。魏延自然没这么好的运气，三族尽诛。折节以来，甚少与新同僚交往。太尉司马懿以元戎之尊，不惜礼贤下士，多次向他质询伐蜀之策。魏延竟敢避而不答，逼急了，也只是深自谢耳：“日暮途穷，免死为幸。所部尚莫为用命，岂敢言兵？”

有些人作起死来拦都拦不住。

青龙二年——或曰建兴十二年的流言，是说诸葛亮把自己活活累死了，临了还操心军中分权。魏延呢又不知抽什么风，不思回成都过年，倒主动提出率全军北上迎敌。是呀，有人想学韩信嘛，多多益善。可韩信背后，尚有刘邦。

多年后晋史入川，网罗佚闻，发现这么一则耐人寻味的故事。魏延为蜀军前部先锋时，曾梦见头上生角，而占梦者猜中了他的心思：“夫麒麟有角而不用，此不战而贼欲自破之象也。”

然后他再无机会。杨仪举兵南下，他与前部成为“军便自发”的弃子。自度还朝无益，咬牙渡过渭水，屈膝投敌。这一路又不知有多少部众因拒降溃散，而被魏军斩杀。如今衔命而往，汉中实兵诸围，俨然是昔日旧制。若想攻破，不如真举天下而来罢。

座上的申饬拢回了黄权的思维。他垂袖低眉，暗自心惊：

“御史弹劾，言汝首鼠两端，尚不肯与敌雠交恶。汝又有何说？”

指控越加严重了。魏延只是默然受斥，一脸生无可恋。两班文武多怀厌憎，心拟国法，必不相饶。唯有司马懿眼神微异。曹睿辞色俱厉：

“尸位素餐，今又怀顾望之私，倘复相容，其如王法何！”

魏延终于象征性地回了一句：“臣罪当诛。”

曹睿实在是懒得多看他一眼，令人押了下去。众口一词，皆曰宜典刑以正纲纪。曹睿不想多听，只命廷尉就狱勘问明白，起身退朝。他气冲冲地走到后苑，顺手扯下一朵不知什么花，小黄门报太尉求见。

“仲达！”曹睿一脸嗔怪，“这等逆臣，留他何用？”

司马懿知皇帝心难平，只是条分缕析：“延实孤恩。本穷蹙来投，非其素志。况蜀主于彼知遇在先。昔太祖厚待关羽，尚不能留。今陛下固宠之以高位，以臣陋见，未必能动其心。”

“叨食厚禄，倒有理了么？！”

“国法不可废。”司马懿面沉如水，“恐奔臣人人自危。”

曹睿嘿然：“卿且退。”

陈年的青石板地下，映出刑杖乌漆漆的阴影。两班狱卒持杖，不语侍立。廷尉高柔戴着獬豸冠坐于堂上，半边脸隐在烛火中，令人捉摸不定。倒不是廷尉府省钱，舍不得那点灯油，实在是昏暗的环境更容易威慑犯人。

魏延被押上堂来，已知国法无情，守礼跪了。高柔讯问此番征西得失，魏延虽觉耻极，供认不讳，倒也省事。半晌，一一记录在案。只是还有一桩风流罪过，在劫难逃：

“天子以女尚书监军，缘何死于贼？”

“彼以身犯险，为国……捐躯。”大约真是降将做久了，麻木了，这些话竟能脸不红心不跳地说出口。

“我朝自太祖奉汉献以来，涉涂艰险，兵戎无数，未闻有以监军为细作之事。尔等玩忽职守，其罪不轻。”廷尉面色森然，直从人眼睛里看到心里，“如实招承：主使为谁？”

“这……皆我之罪。”

“——你在撒谎！”

劈头一句断喝，震得魏延跪直了身子。六十四岁的高柔怒目圆睁，法冠上的簪子更如匕首一般，寒光浸射。还没等魏延觉出破绽何在，廷尉一席话已如暴风骤雨般压下：

“我遍询六军，皆言：女有投桃之想，汝无执手之意。军机共商，于斯无计。杀伐决断本在主帅一人，为何又有平旦追索之事？兵者，死地也。定是她于此不通达，擅作主张。”

魏延面上血色全无，拜道：“大理洞若观火，实不敢再欺瞒。汉中错守诸围，更有南郑天狱，强攻不克。监军忧懑，自请往敌军构间。末将失察，致其走脱。亏恩负义，不求多活。”

高柔点了点头，“你二人相为庇护，虽是枉法，倒也算有些骨气。依律，诸将出征，败军者抵罪，失利者免官爵。纵汝加极刑，她不至大辟。可见还是欲令智昏，竟将一人之命轻置敌手。只是我有一事不解，”他眼中并无半分刺探隐私的猎奇，凛凛如冰，“你投诚不过三年，帝遣监察更是岁首之事。此女本为御前之人，如何对你起了这等心思？”

魏延哑然。一时室中只有滴漏的催促声。高柔看着降将局促的神色，有愧有痛但无悦慕之情，自思女官擅行，固然是一心往救，却已重其罪了。

魏延却不知廷尉所想，只凄然道：“监军已死，大理莫问。情从何起，延实不知。损兵折将至此，打死无怨。”

他已五十有四。成都妻子并作鲸鲵，义阳故人尽皆不齿。虽身登高位，亦不过蜗角虚名。花信年华的女尚书，何愁锦绣前程，为什么偏偏看上他呢？

高柔清楚再审也审不出什么来了，命狱卒将其收监，自览供词，具以奏上。曹睿自然又是勃然大怒：“鹑之奔奔，始信无良！便杀了他也嫌污了刀！”

太尉司马懿在侧，从容进曰：“贰事之人何足挂齿。然汉中易守难攻，才是邦国之患。”

曹睿忿忿道：“本念他沦落那些年，亲手设的防御体系，自己去打，怎么也比别遣一将来得熟悉吧？竟敢逗桡避敌！哼，在朝时就惺惺作态，旧日的脾气还带到这里来了。有人想学李陵，朕不能效汉武？”

“如此，是陛下先怀投机之想，枉送了将士性命。”司马懿毫不留情地指出。

曹睿被说中真病，几欲发作。司马懿和高柔皆不吭声。曹睿来回转了几步，想到朝中降将不在少数，魏延一人死不足惜，若是惊弓之鸟，转投东吴，却于大魏不利。忍了又忍，终于决定先发落一件：“这且不论。中冓之私，不可蜚声于外。高卿合当考掠，在狱中了了此事吧。”

高柔眉睫一闪，欲再抗言，被司马懿扯住衣袖，止步道：“是。”

听到魏主痛决一顿的敕令，魏延反而神态一松，任凭狱卒把他带倒在地。这种行杖本不计数，魏人亦无好气，下手又狠又快。不知打了多久，堂下禀报：“人犯晕刑。”

高柔向下望去，触目是血，身上已无容刑之处。他在心里暗叹一声：“不必泼醒了。”

狱卒会意，架起这个莫名其妙的降将，像破口袋一样扔回了牢房。

草木黄落，蛰虫咸俯，闭塞而成冬。大约是魏延差不多以为魏主打算让他瘐毙于此的时候，有老吏旋开了狱门，居高临下地宣旨：

“汝之罪上通于天，本无活分。今上有好生之德，特免你一死，褫夺军职，废为庶人。”

他嫌弃地瞟着角落里那个蓬头垢面的人，字字刻薄：

“魏延，你谢恩吧。”

对方反应淡漠，甚至不曾抬眼：

“请出就戮，以明军法。”

老吏叱道：“这须由不得你！”他似是忍无可忍，一口恶气啐到魏延脸上：

“没见过你这样的！说你不怕死吧，当初兵溃，丧家之犬一般。既已归命，又不思天恩，临阵倒转起了不忘旧的主意？呸！不过是个贰臣，有什么资格谈节义！”

是啊，有什么资格呢？久违的阳光抚摸着出狱之人的脸，带着隆冬的温度。他缓缓地走到街上，恍惚听见耳边风过，就像那个总是言笑晏晏的小女子，不揣冒昧地，把一些崭新格式的诗句念给他听：

“苜蓿阑干满上林，天涯战戟自森森。千车万马九衢上……忍剪凌云一寸心？”


	2. Chapter 2

我撞到这个世界时，正值魏主心生荆棘：以魏延降而未逊，多有不悦。御前择一女尚书，就命往南郑侯府监视。至于为何要遣一女子，曹睿亦有说辞：“派个男的去，万一被他砍了怎么办？”

他与杨仪那点破事，生生世世洗刷不清了。

听说不久前杨仪死了，罪名同样荒唐：“向者，杨仪于丞相前累谮魏延，因此逼反，人皆知之。”蜀地总是嗜血，一抔之土未干。这对于痛失亲族的魏延甚至不能算一个好消息。

而我的登门加重了他的愤懑。

接旨时还勉强压着火，起身后立刻给我脸子看，不闻不问，径入中庭。我不可能追上去，只能将挑衅的声音远远送过去：

“面君禀奏，这便是头一条。”

他猛地钉住脚，仍不回头，“欲加之罪，延——见多了。”

警告无效。也难怪魏国上下都不能忍。这样的强项令我恍惚：当初何必降呢？

三天前黄权曾来拜访。两个奔臣对坐唏嘘，不免谈及昭烈。可想而知地，被人举报了。如今的魏主可不是矫情镇物之人，喜怒皆出胸臆。衔而未发，已是看在他尚有利用价值的份上。魏延生性矜高，又意气用事，永远都想不到事情还能更坏。

而我合该做那水中捞月之人。

日子像流水账一样不紧不慢地往前翻。起初我夜夜回宫，后来曹睿嫌麻烦，令于监察处止宿。这对于降将当然又是一记重击。倘能自主，我看他是恨不得远遁的。只是，没有用。现在辞官已迟了。宠命优渥，岂容他一走了之。

于是气血沉郁，至夜无眠，手提三尺宝剑，对月起舞。寒光侵逼，飞花落叶皆不敢近。我隔着几进院落都能听到飒飒风声。

就当是免费看表演了。

次日相见，他一双眼底明显缠上了血丝。毕竟不是二十年前了。从刘备征战时，倚马暂歇几日不睡是常有的事。我倒好笑起来。他怒目而对，却没说什么，淡淡自嗤。

这梁子便算揭过了。

那天司马懿过府，宾主厅中议事。想来话不投机，席不暇暖，便作色而去。我从廊下闪出，敛衽为礼：

“参见太尉。”

司马懿是爱才的，曾经在给诸葛亮的书信中写道：“黄公衡，快士也，每坐起叹述足下，不去口实。”敌国不废私交，也算磊落。怎奈有人执意不领，断不肯说出一分半点旧邦军情。我虽钦佩他的胆量，却暗自担忧。

太尉停住脚，似笑非笑地瞟了我一眼，“尚书在此不易。”

我怀疑这老狐狸嗅出了什么。

青龙五年春三月，改元景初。曹睿有包藏宇宙之心，剿平辽东，窥伺吴蜀，计划中事。魏延在此加卫将军，被推上刀俎已不可避免。

数月来，每将言语弹压其志，不见屈节。若从他个人论，不计存亡，这倒是件好事。

事实是我们双双领命伐蜀，就讨汉中。

你知道不是谁都能学伍子胥的。况子胥志在复仇。魏延于蜀地同僚，无非私怨，还远没有到要使他们疲于奔命的地步。这等心态导致的后果就是他自己进退无路。

大军入蜀走的是褒斜道。春末夏初，雨水丰沛。我讨巧避于车中，望着马背上倔强的背影，衣甲尽湿，竟不知如何开口。将士争欲建功，他们的主帅却别有怀抱。身为监军，我亦穷蹙难为。

“那么，竭忠尽智，打下汉中，方不负此行。”

他怒道：“谈何容易！”

此时我待在他的帐中，看他从架上取下那口剑，百无聊赖地擦拭。天色已晚，巡营军士敲着刁斗，一声声砸在人的心坎上。

我笑道：“湛卢奔楚，弃无道而事有德。观此锋芒，宁作壁上龙吟。”

他盯着我看了很久，慢慢地说：“此先主所赐。”

他始终不肯如别人一般蔑称刘备。

——昔先帝留延镇汉中，擘画防御，皆我经略。今虽贰事，讵忍将天险奉人？

他没有说出口，而我分明听出了这个意思。一时又欢喜，又狭促，直将带刺的言语像铁蒺藜般摔出去：

“我只思老骥伏枥，却原来故剑情深。”

这话说得不伦不类。我觑着他脸都变了色。须臾，置剑于膝：

“我既明言，便不怕监军奏上。圣旨到日，自刎了这颗头去。卿等亦可安心了。”

还是这个脾气。可我不打算顺着他。改坐为跽，指了指帐门，压低嗓音：

“将军恁地托大！此言若泄，外间多少武夫，就不怕他们哗变吗？”

他冷哼一声：“监军原来畏死。”

“不想将军要拖我陪葬。”我亦不相让。鬼使神差地想起了“岂不尔思？畏子不敢”。

岂是不敢，不奔而已。


	3. Chapter 3

一声杜宇的清啼惊破亡臣晓梦。魏延从榻上睁开眼，知是寒食到了。

魏制，以三月三日为上巳，官及百姓皆禊于东流水上，洗濯祓除去宿垢。其后又连着百五节。昔日曹操以北地苦寒，禁绝火冷食。洛阳于今亦不过象征性地演些旧俗，踏青折柳。唯有悼亡，却是永恒的主题。

三年了，卫将军始终孑然一身。改仕之初，倒也有人说些场面话，赞他念旧。时间一长，举手投足，件件都是人眼中钉。以他智不能免三族，诼谣嘲诟，何曾有一句好听的。府中仆婢皆是曹睿所赐，明面上虽奉他家主，暗地里心照不宣，谁肯恤之。黄权来访时，亦曾委婉相劝：人若无妻，如屋无梁。寻机择一良配，知疼知暖，更可安主上之心。魏延倒不曾错愕，想来已计较多时，只是苦笑：

“我知兄好意，然……”

魏法严峻，诸将家眷皆为质任。再续弦，无非是搭上另一条性命。倒不如舍了这身，由得风刀霜剑摧折去。

天朗气清，大胆的仆婢早给自己放了假，出门寻欢去了。他想依旧祭奠一番，却记起今非昔比，御前之人进驻府上，一语一行都要向魏主禀报的。

女官不是聒舌之人，可也并非善类。寻常虽不拘束，若他龙性未铩，却要面折。昨天从洛水修禊毕，不知又犯了哪条眉眼高低，连称“将军有用之身，不宜如此”。他气得浑身乱战：

“尚书不若请了剑来，就此完命，也省得昼夜盯梢辛苦！”

那小女子一双乌眼珠死死地瞪着他，不言不笑。魏延已动了真怒，只觉得自昭烈皇帝驾崩以来没受过这等气，哪管她会不会去曹睿面前告状，扭头就走。女官的声音追着他的脚步，不依不饶地撵上来，清清冷冷：

“虽我异事，及尔同寮。”

同寮也好，同僚也罢，都见鬼去吧。

魏延与亡人是贫贱夫妻，在军中稍稍混出头时娶的，相互扶持，卅载风雨。入川封赏，刘备以他战功赫赫，酒筵上亦曾笑问要不要别讨几个小娘子，还可政治联姻。当时还是牙门将军的他口不择词：“臣有结发！”此事便也作罢。渡渭北降，情知负罪深，妻儿难免，更不敢望川中循黄权旧例。讣报到时，寝食俱废。

蜀地的罪状，说他夫人执迷不悟，抗拒朝廷，宁死不愿作书招之。她怕他触动心弦，像伍尚一样赴死，自选了这条绝路。

他平生难得一悔，唯此事痛断肝肠。

前来监视的女官，多半也是知道的。当然了，除却公事，她从来不惹他。曹睿不轻用人。至于魏主是否还揣了些别的心思，谁也不敢妄测。“会有谁看上他？”内侍纷纷调笑。

他只顾自家愁绪，竟不知她早已悄悄出门。

女官一直在外面捱到天黑才回来。南郑侯府寂寂无声。降将近日越发寡言，避免与她碰面。厅堂是空的，没有任何授人以柄的痕迹。

三月的风，为什么还是教人心冷呢？

她从袖中取出一枝煞白的梨花，轻轻放在案前。


	4. Chapter 4

今天的攻城依旧无果。偏裨带着一肚子怨气，离开中军帐。被一个降将指挥已经够没颜面了，居然还要被一个女人训斥！魏军主帅只是不语地望着斜阳，一点点从远山的边缘坠下去。 

当军帐中只剩两个人的时候，女官又恢复了那种柔和的姿态，仿佛方才申饬将佐的监军是另一个人： 

“将军怪我专行独断？” 

主帅皱了一下眉，“两军交战，不斩来使。” 

“此话日间已答复过将军。”女官眼中掠过一丝异色，“我本不当杀他。事有主使，与他何干？怎奈此人既入驻地，便回不得了。还是说，”她拨着指甲，语气越发慵懒： 

“将军怨我烧了那封信呢？” 

主帅一震。他发现自己在她面前总是失了先机。 

“莫非将军以为汉中诸将真有话对您说？抑或，将军有什么话，想对故国说？” 

笑里藏刀，教他无言以对。好在主帅也了解她的为人，不至于张皇失措。 

“尚书……多虑矣。”良久，他长长地叹了口气。 

女官笑意不减，又添了两分慧黠： 

“来而不往非礼也。” 

主帅本能地提防，“此非儿戏。” 

然而有的人就是把打仗当成儿戏呢。接下来的几句话，只说得他寸寸心惊： 

“微姜维，蜀亦无恃。今我军急攻，彼必同舟共济。不如稍缓之，使其懈怠，更以谗言往间，惑其军心。纵不得汉中，也教他君臣反目！” 

主帅摇头，毫无喜色，“你直将汉中觑得如此无物！蜀人虽非铁板一块，也不是两三句谣言就能勾倒的。只怕事尚未成，反为彼获。严鞫之下一旦吐实，此间军机，却皆被送了也。” 

“将军深谋远虑。”女官微微颔首，心悦诚服，“死间须得心腹人往，寻常细作固不敢轻遣。肉食者谋社稷，事到临头，莫如……” 

他被这款言密语着实骇了一跳。眼神蓦然峻切，连带着烛火都打了个哆嗦。女官仍坐在侧首，事不关己地抿着唇。 

“不准。”主帅直接否决了动议。 

女官心里亦是一跳。这倒是在关心我呢。可是有些事，不能让他知道。 

“将军是怕我去了招承吗？”小女子开始耍赖，“我虽非铜皮铁骨，熬刑的惯犯，却也不至于枉负了国恩。何况，未必就擒。既无他策，何不试之？” 

“荒唐！”他急怒交加，已拍案而起，“监军若是嫌累日无功，我等自当伏罪。却何苦拿这等妄言来戏某？” 

女官失笑，忙低了头，只作出个赔罪的样子：“将军真是不惧死呢。” 

“无非一死。” 

“便晚三年。” 

他被噎得差点背过气去。女官扬起脸来，剑眉压着桃花眼，灼灼地望着他，“也不需我多比。将军可还记得于禁么？” 

晚节不保，作笑三地。 

“可羡得徐元直么？” 

处兹不惑，故人堪称。 

这一比连一比，如巨石累卵，压得主帅心口发闷，只想出去透透风。又怕女官言出必践，把天都捅穿了。正犹豫间，监军已离席告退： 

“适才言语冲撞，还请将军海涵。明日尚有战事，不可过分操劳。” 

你平常冲撞得还少么。主帅略释怀，信她打消此念。 

已过二更。巡营士兵换班时，似乎听见鹿角处有些悉悉索索的声音，像是什么小动物钻出去了。近前察看，更无异动。 

鲤鱼脱却金钩去，摆尾摇头再不来。


	5. Chapter 5

公朝覆灭前，我是南郑的一员书吏。建兴十五年，叛帅魏延引军来攻。这汉中本是他亲自部署，伪魏的皇帝果然很会用人。

不错，如今已是晋朝。那么说说伪魏也没什么关系了。卫国之战自有史官着笔，不需我等费心。只有敌方的一个女间谍，因着几分奇特，教人过目难忘。所以至今记得。

那是一场令人很不愉快的审讯。沙令史念她是个女流，再三磨问。其实我看不出有何必要。难道因为她的性别就要格外开恩了？总之，执意不招，只好动刑。

寻常勘问，笞杖而已。不过有眼睛的都看得出，那等细皮嫩肉，禁不得拷的。一时手重打死了，反而碍事。沙令史命鞭三十。那间谍被按倒时似乎有些慌乱，眼中透出恐惧。沙令史秉着最后的耐心警告：“还是不肯招么？”

没有回复。

“打！”

只一鞭，就将她彻底撂倒，被执住的手不由自主地挣了一下。鞭风扫过发髻，青丝散乱。第二鞭从另一个方向击落，将喘息堵在嘴中。施刑的都是干吏，岂有什么怜香惜玉之情呢。

三鞭下去她已经开始惨叫，高一声低一声。沙令史皱着眉头，一言不发。有些人是不见棺材不掉泪，非要出点血才肯配合。十鞭过后，她仿佛是砧板上的一尾活鱼，被剐了鳞，挣扎得更厉害了。不得不加人来把她揿住。鞭声夹着呼痛声，渐渐喑哑。我突然觉得很没意思。

二十二鞭后，她不动了。背上伤痕错落，一身伪装的衣裳尽被打烂。

刑吏照例停手，向堂上禀报。沙令史示意，用了点烟把她熏醒。那间谍昏昏沉沉，咳嗽不止，嘴角全是血沫。沙令史俟她收声，才道：“我可以打足数，甚至，打到你明白为止。”

“我招了。”她有气无力地说。

我们都忍不住笑了。君子怀刑，小人怀惠，大抵不错。这个小女子，还是识时务的。

“给她弄点水喝。”沙令史吩咐道。

——凭什么啊。这堂上临时又去哪儿弄水。刑吏瞟见边上有一桶，本是待人犯晕刑时泼水用的，便去舀了一瓢，置于间谍面前。她倒也不讲究，用手扳着喝了。大约是呛着了，又开始一声连一声咳嗽。沙令史一拍几案：

“谁派你来的？”

这问得其实有点多余。无非是敌军主帅，还能是谁呢？然而沙令史做事向来一板一眼，我地位低不便置喙，就要按所想落笔。

“我受命于大魏天子——”

前半句已经把堂上所有人震傻，紧接着的半句，更是石破天惊：

“……有信致姜伯约。”

沙令史目光如剑一般扫过来。这是勒令我，笔下留神。那个间谍依然像泥一般瘫软在地，乌发覆面，看不清她的眼睛。

是被打怕了吧。开始胡乱攀扯了。沙令史已明显动气，提高了嗓音：“军中无戏言，你不要自寻死路！”

“哦……”她冷漠地应了一声。就在我以为她打算改口时，却听她一字一顿，斩钉截铁地说：

“我还以为，贵军都是聪明人，不会自、寻、死、路。”

前几天刚派了一个使者过去，连二位从人都没回来。将军们只道魏主遣人监军，有隙可乘，便要施反间将魏延置于死地。如今看来，是错打了主意。语涉内情，沙令史亦不禁一凛，定了定神，盘问道：

“你知我军使者的下落？”

“哼……就是我杀的。”她轻描淡写地答道。

这下谁都不再怀疑她的身份了。早就听说伪魏多以女子为官。牝鸡司晨，还能干出什么好事？这回可是逮住了大鱼了。沙令史面上文风不动，交代一人：“去请姜将军听审。”

等待的间隙，算是又让间谍抓住机会休息了一会儿。沙令史的眉毛锁得更紧，双手交叉抵于颔下。这种时候，刑讯已失去了意义。

姜维很快赶到。众人纷纷望向他。辅汉将军一脸泰然，向法官拱手为礼，坐于客座。沙令史改坐为跽对他解释，语气无奈：

“事关重大，不得不请将军到场。”随即指着间谍，喝道，“再敢诳上，你知道是什么后果。”

只要能撬开她的嘴，何愁敌情。

她的嘴唇轻微地撇了一下，借着刚才攒的精神，径向姜维道：

“魏家科法，卿所练也。”

怎么会是这句呢……一时我都有点迷茫。再看姜维时，他倒是了然。女间谍的声音仿佛有刀在喉咙上刮，听着极难受：

“果是固若金汤。吾侪失利，不死于此，即死于彼。然以文长才干，引军还又有何难……”

——她居然毫不避嫌地以表字称呼。今天的意外一个接一个，砸得我头晕眼花。沙令史作色，姜维反而用眼神劝他，少安毋躁。

“……诸君卫国之功，到此为止了。”

说完这句她便不肯吭声。堂上二位大人神情复杂，各思对策。以我这一点微末的见识，多少也猜出是怎么回事了，脸上一烫，暗骂魏人就是无耻。

沙令史忽然像被雷殛了似的抖了一下。他倾身向前，罕见地失了态，烧红的怒目也掩不住声音中的震惊与愤恨：

“建兴十二年叛帅奔北，莫非是你所致？！”

显然的，必然的，于今已是徒然。

那个女间谍心神领会，伏于地下，笑得花枝乱颤——唉，我真不想这么形容。尽管她衣衫破碎，半死不活，那一刻竟然是美的。还不是因为被猜中的得意。我亦骇于她的供词，低头记录，险些把笔杆撅断：

“人之情莫不爱父母妻子。为敌国一女而累三族，身仕二主……”她用手臂撑起上身，扬着头，挑衅地望过来：

“足下说的，可是申公巫臣吗？”

——尔以谗慝贪惏事君，而多杀不辜，余必使尔罢於奔命以死。

我不敢去看沙令史，只能盯着地下的血迹，点点斑斑，艳若夏花。一个分明攻城不克的敌人，却在我处大放厥词。此等事只好编成戏文唱，还真有人做啊。

堂上交换了一下意见，便将此女牵出处决了。沙令史亲自执行。思及前祸，人头也不送回去了，就留在辕门示众。是夜暴雨如注，浇得面目全非。

这一晚的目击者并不多，由此生发的讨论，很快也湮没在频仍的战事里。让人感慨的是，竟不见魏延对此作出任何反应。先哲说女之耽兮不可脱也，果然。

后来么，汉中自然是保住了的。听说魏延回去后即被下狱，褫爵废放，死在雪夜的洛阳街头。天道有常，这等贰臣活该至此。算是另一种形式的作法自毙吧。

如果姜大将军不改变防御制度，也许汉中能守得更久？谁知道呢。

2017年2月


End file.
